Kiss It All Better
by AwesomeKiwi
Summary: 'The click of the trigger, the loud 'Bang' that echoed through the street, her scream; they all were still fresh in the brunette's mind.' Human AU! SpainXFem!Romano AntonioXLovina Rated T for character death and because I'm paranoid...


Yay~ My first story on here~ :D I hope ya'll like it!

_Flashback_

Present

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own Hetalia. If I did, there'd be a lot more drama and romance…

* * *

Antonio Carriedo stared up at the shadowy grey ceiling. It'd been three days. Three days since the trial. Three since the arrest. Three since… The Spaniard blinked rapidly, trying to rid his dull emerald eyes of the stinging tears. The click of the trigger, the loud 'Bang' that echoed through the street, her scream; they all were still fresh in the brunette's mind.

_It was a cold November afternoon. Antonio walked next to his newly appointed girlfriend, Lovina Vargas. The irratable Italian girl was wrapped up in Antonio's jacket, a faint dusting of blush on her olive cheeks, but the Spaniard wasn't sure if it was from the cold air, or from the fact that he had his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. It all happened so fast._

Antonio refused to let his tears fall. He was supposed to be strong. It wasn't his fault that… that…

_The brunette couple found themselves turning a vacant corner. Antonio had finally gotten Lovina to lower her defenses and laugh at one of his corny jokes. That's when the bullet rang out. Lovina's sweet, accented voice turned into one of pure horror as the bullet pierced her abdomen. Antonio was stunned; he could only stare as the assassin's smoking weapon dropped along with the wavy haired girl.  
_  
'Why?' He asked himself, running a clammy hand over his zombie-like face. 'Why her? Someone so innocent, so beautiful?' Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes.

_Antonio was by the girls' side in an instant. Tears streamed down her once rosy cheeks as she tried desperately to cease the throbbing pain in her stomach. The Spaniard was speechless. All he could do was hold her close. "T... Tomato…" She choked. Antonio looked into the girls' hazy honey eyes with his equally hazy jade ones. "P-please… I- I don't want… to die yet…" She sobbed breathily, becoming more frightened when a black vignette distorted her vision, blocking out the face of her companion. "Kiss… Kiss it better… L-like you used to do t-to… to my paper cuts…"  
_  
Despite himself, Antonio chuckled. Lovina never ceased to amaze him.

_He did. He kissed her nose, her forehead, and her parted lips. He did so in hopes that her wish would somehow save her.  
_  
'Wishing… What a waste of time…' Antonio thought bitterly, turning to his side. A loud creak echoed ominously as a large man with silvery blonde hair and glowing, almost evil, amethyst eyes. "It's time, da…" The Russian guard announced, amusement lacing his heavily accented voice. Without an argument, even a single word, Antonio rose from the filthy sheets and lifelessly walked behind the too happy guard to his sentence.

_The life in Lovina's once fiery honey eyes vanished as her head fell limp in Antonio's hand. Sadness quickly escaped the suntanned Spaniard though as his eyes landed on the vile weapon that had killed his beautiful Lovina. Grabbing the pistol, Antonio hastily raised his shaking hand to point at the back of the attacker. Rage filled his heart and he couldn't help but feel grateful when the bullet made contact with its target. Grateful, that is, until the cops showed up. Antonio was tackled to the ground, the gun flying who knows where. He took one look at his peaceful love before being shoved into the back of the_ _police car. 'Love you, Lovi…' He thought with a broken smile.  
_  
The guard stood Antonio in front of a concrete wall with his hands handcuffed behind his back. He bowed his head, waiting for the inevitable. Tears finally fell from his eyes as the telltale sound of a gun being shot resonated throughout the small room before Antonio plummeted to the death cold floor. The same broken smile stretched itself across his tan face. 'You'd better be waiting for me, Lovi…' Black filled his vision. The next thing he saw was those warm, welcoming, honey brown eyes and dark auburn curls, the same soft smile on her lips.


End file.
